MASKS
by BradleeScott
Summary: A killer is lose in New Tech City and he can take the face of anyone he wants and SPD must bring him in. OCSKY One Shot that may lead on to more. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

MASKS

This is all purely fanfic, I own nothing, blah blah blah.

This might spawn another fanfic if I get lots of glowing reviews. This should play kinda like a horror movie, so I hope you all love it and cherish it and REVIEW IT!!!

The rain pounded on his shoulders as the teen raced through the streets. His hair dangles in thick dark blonde ropes around his face. If he stopped, just for a second he knew it would be over. Everything he had ever worked for, ever dreamed of having would be nothing, yet his lungs burned.

The cold air whipped against his face and still he didn't stop. Someone had to be outside. Someone had to save him. Didn't they? If he had worked so hard to keep this secret, to aid his friends, wouldn't there be someone to be there for him. He saved the Power Rangers before. He, Quinn Matthews, had helped the SPD. Now he was running for his life because of it. Because of the need to wear the mask.

two and a half hours ago.

"Secrets. Always secrets." Quinn dropped his bag into a chair and took a seat on the window sil. Looking out over the beautiful grounds of the Space Patrol Delta he knew why this room was for the Red Ranger. He tucked a long strand of hair behind his ear and leaned back onto the wall. "You know, I may not be a cadet here Sky, but I am not totally helpless."

"I know that." Sky Tate pulled a tank top over his naked torso and ran his hands through his chocolate hair. "But you are not going with me. You can't. This guy can manipulate himself to look like anyone he wants." He picks up a red tee shirt and slides it over the tank. A black SPD logo printed on the chest, glares back at Quinn. Almost as if to scream that he was just a civilian.

Quinn hops up off of the window and confronts the Red Ranger. "I can get into anyone's mind Sky. Anyones." He bats his bright green eyes and smiles coyly. "You know I would be useful."

"Useful, yes. Protected, no." Sky continues dressing by sliding on his jacket and zipping the front up. He knew Quinn couldn't resist his bright blue eyes when wearing the uniform. "You know I don't want you getting hurt."

"Hello, don't you remember how much I helped on the last mission."

"Yeah, you almost got yourself killed." Sky wasn't playing the sweet boyfriend anymore. It was time to lay down the law.

"But I got the codes from the warehouse." Quinn pulls out an SPD morpher and holds it up. The silvery blue cover shines in the luminating sunlight "And remember this? Kat gave it to me just in case of a situation like this."

"There is no situation. We're bringing in a perp. That's it. Nothing more to say. And that is just a dummy morpher to scare people off from hurting you, that's it." Sky grips the morpher and closes Quinn's hand over it. "And this is only if I am not there. And I will always be there."

"My white knight?" Quinn quarks his eyebrow and smiles.

"No. Your red knight" Sky gives him a sweet kiss before turning his back to walk out the door. "I'll call you as soon as I am back okay?"

"Sure." Crestfallen, Quinn drops onto the bed and fondles with the sleeve of his denim jacket.

"Hey.." Sky turns around and pulls Quinn back up to meet as close to eye level as he could. Quinn was afterall three inches shorter than he was. "You know i only want you to stay behind because I love you, right?"

"I know."His bright green eyes meet with Sky's baby blues. "I just want in on the excitement."

"Trust me, it's nothing fun. More than likely I'll shoot him twice, Syd will kick him, and Bridge will confine him. It's just how we work."

"And Z?"

"She's out on another mission. She should be back later though." A smile spread across Sky's face. "Hey! Why don't you and Z do something tonight."

"Yeah!" Quinn mocks excitement. "And I can hear about all the fun I'm not having."

"We have fun." Sky feigns a frown and pulls Quinn in for one more kiss. "And if I have to I will remind you all about our fun tonight."

Quinn gives him one lase longing kiss before they break. "Alright. Go to work."

Sky turns and walks out of the room and down the hallway. Quinn turns to look at the bed he had awoken from just hours ago. It was still unmade. "Sky Tate... this is so unlike you." Quinn begins to pull at the red blanket to fild it up and a data disk falls out.Instantly he drops the blanket and picks it up.

"Oh my god..." He smiles wide. "The case disk..."

Turning a corner Quinn can finally see the towering top of the SPD heagquarters looming over the buildings. He begins to go a little slower, knowing that any second the SPD patrol will see him and bring him in to safety. The rain seemingly beats down harder, casting halos above the bright street lamps in the distance.

Desparity flooded in as two sillouettes broke into the light and stood, menacingly blocking his way. Quinn kept running. He didn't know who was standing there, and part of his didn't care. Either way, he was getting to headquarters. Suddenly the lights blew out in flashed of white. Total darkness enveloped the nineteen year old, finally he slowed down to a stop. His ankle throbbed in pain and his lungs hurt so bad he could barely breath. And still the rain poured.

an hour and a half ago

Quinn's deep honey blonde hair was the brightest thing in the room as he slowly sifted through the boxes of broken dolls. Each one of the porcelin face stared back at him, taunting him with their glass eyes. "I can't believe I am in a doll factory. Could anything be creepier." He spoke in a soft whisper to himself. "I hack the file, trace all of the SPD signals, climb up a rusted fire escape, sneak into a filthy room, and now I am trapped in the Ammityville Dollhouse.I probably got here hefore the others did."

Heaving a deep sigh he creeps his way through the miscelleneous doll parts. There had to be a trap door. Something to get him out of this graveyard of dead innocence. A jolt breaks through his body and he falls. The SPD comlink Sky gave him was buzzing on his hip. Quickly he grabs it and glances at the screen. He had a message from Sky.

'Make sure you stay in tonight. This guy seems to be harder to catch than I thought. If you see Bridg-'

The streaming light from the window was blocked. He wasn't alone. Quinn whirled around to face the impending darkness. "Who's there!?" His voice caim out a little shriller than he intended it to be.

"Hey, don't worry." Bridge's voice was smooth and easygoing. "It's just me." The Green ranger flicked on a flashlight and shined it up towards his face.

"Oh God, Bridge." Quinn sighed in relief. "I thought you were-"

"A Monster?" He smiled slyly.

Quinn chuckled uneasily. There was something off about Quinn. Bridge was usually pretty upbeat. He was acting all laid back. "So uh, did you guys find the perp?"

"Oh yeah. We nailed him." Bridge flashed a grin. "Nothing SPD can't handle."

"Yep." Quinn smiled back. He glanced at his comlink again. In the light he could finally read the last of the scentence. 'If you see Bridge, run.'. Panic spread through Quinn's body, but he knew he couldn't get out of the room. The only exit he saw was being blocked by a freakazoi wearing Bridge's face. He had to act natural. "So I guess we better get back to the base, huh?" Quinn tries to walk past the Blue Ranger but a hand on his stomach stops him.

"Why don't we just go downstairs. There's some friends I want you to meet." It was almost heartbreaking having to be afraid of Bridge. When Sky had come out to the team about his feelings, about his relationship with Quinn, Bridge was the first one to welcome Quinn into the SPD family. He used to be a person Quinn could always go to with a problem. Now he was the last person Quinn wanted to see.

"Oh um, I dunno. I really need to get to Sky. We're supposed to meet up." Quinn tried to push past him, but Bridge's hand was firm on his stomach.

A tense moment passed at the two smiled at each other. Masking what emotions lied beneathe. The silence was broken as Quinn's comlink buzzed again. Bridge looked at it and smiled, then with a sudden show of force, gripped Quinn's jacket and threw him to the ground, knocking over boxes of doll parts. The plastic pieces scatter to the ground.

"I really think you should come and meet my friends." Bridge's voice was still ever so calm as he stalks over to Quinn and grips his neck. Slowly he lifts the teen up to his feet again. While elevating, Quinn grabs the first object he can. A piece of broken ceramic "I'm sure you'll just die if you don't."

Thick clouds of mist drifted from his mouth, as his heaving breaths slowed to a normal pace. Everything was silent. Everything was till. The two men in the distance had disappeared in the darkness. Quinn could only see the outlines of buildings and the faint deception of the street. He slowly made a few steps towards the direction he was already heading but stopped dead in his tracks. He swore head had heard footsteps. If he didn't move he would be fine.

A loud crash behind him shook him to the core. Quinn collapsed to the cold cement, soaking wet. With one loud scream he bellowed into the night "HELP ME!" His breaths became tears. "PLEASE! SOMEBODY!"

A hand clasped over his mouth and pulled him back. Small screams escaped through the fingers, but he was instantly calm as a voice spoke softly into his ear. "Quinn it's me."

an hour ago

The thick tape covering his wrists was tight. Quinn stared across the table the the monster wearing the face of a man. The walls of the dank room were covered in yellowing flowered wallpaper. He wanted to move, thrash about, scream with all his might. It was all hopeless. The tight bindings kept him at bay.

He sat motionless in front of a large wooden table broken and beaten from years of neglect, surrounded by chairs of dolls strapped in just like he was. All of the full except one. There was one chair on the end that was covered with a cloth. Quinn could tell that there was someone underneath the stained white fabric, but he couldn't tell who. Part of him didn't want to know.

"You fit in nicely." The monster sat on the opposing end of the table. Still wearing the Blue Ranger's face he rocked back in his chair, elevating his feet on the table. "With that beautiful blonde hair, those bright emerald eyes... those plump pink lips...I can see why the Red Ranger loves you."

Even through his gags Quinn was able to show his utter disghust. He just sat and stared. Little did the mask know, Quinn had been working the shard of porcelin at the thick tape. Slowly but surely razoring through it.

"You're so quiet. I mean, I know I don't know you personally, but you seem like you'd be a little more bubbly. Maybe it's just the blonde hair. I dunno...I just got this impression from your boyfriend that you were a little more exciting.

Quinn's eye's flashed with a mixture of fury and despair. What did he know about Sky. As if answering his thoughts the mask answered. "I used his face first you know. And with every face comes some trace amounts of memory. Seeing as how I have to touch the person to become them."

He stood and began to circle around his char. "You had to be the most prominent thought in his head. Clearly he loves you more than anything." He took place by the cloaked chair and rested a hand on the heap beneath. Quinn quivered in his seat. 'There's no way...' he thought to himself as he stared at the dingy white cloth, hoping for just a glimpse of something telling about who was beneathe.

Suddenly he felt a give on the tape. He was almost out. Silently he smiled with victory inside, without betraying the face he left cold on the outside. He kept on razoring until he finally felt the tape give way. But just as his hands were free, the mask ripped the sheet off of the chair. Quinn drew in a sharp breath of fright and sorrow, a tear dripping from his eye.

The strong arms helped Quinn up from the ground. He had to brace himself on the warm body to keep from falling over. He looked up into the dark sky to see the sweet outline to a man's face, wet from the heavy downpour. His voice soothed Quinn. "Shh... Don't move. I'm here now." Quinn buried his face deep into the Man's chest and heald onto his shoulders tightly. The voice was warm and embracing. He knew that he was safe with this man. He always was.

The two slowly began to move through the dark rain. It was after a few paces that Quinn felt like something was off. They were heading in the wrong direction. HIs voice was slightly hoarse when he spoak. "Wait, We're going the wrong way..."

"No we're not." The voice was sullen and cold. "We're going right back home Quinn. Mrs. Edith has another surprise for you."

"What? Sky..." Quinn tries to jump away but the strength holding him in is far too strong. Suddenly his body goes weightless as he his lifted up into the man's arms. He tries to scream again but they become muffled beneath his heavy hand. Just as hope had finally failed him, a blinding light pierced the darkness.

"FREEZE! SPD!"

thirty minutes ago

Quinn's shoulders fell. At the end of the table was the body of a man that had not only served the city, but saved the world. It took all he had not to rip from his chair and cradle the head of the fallen ranger in his arms. Quivering screams of anger came out as small wimpers beneathe the heavy tape.

"You see, this one was on the me early in the game. He actually was the one who tipped me off. I guess that whole 'once a ranger, always a ranger' thing really has meaning to it." The mask kicked the chair over and let the body fall to the ground mercilessly. "But I will say... he gave up quite a fight. Yessir Jack Landors doesn't go down easliy." The Mask slowly made his way down the edge of the table. Quinn was ready. With his wrists free and the porcelin in his hand, he was ready to finally make his move.

A coolness radiated from the masks body. It was almost like an anti life. He took a seat on the corner of the table, only inches away from Quinn. He leaned in close and smiled. "You know... I think I finally see what Sky does. Your eyes can see into people. It's like you can see right through me and into my soul." He moves in just a little bit closer and lazily looks Quinn up and down, lingering his lips over Quinn's tape covered mouth. "It's like I can taste yours in your fear."

He caresses the side of Quinn's face and slowly removes the bond over his mouth. Biting his lip amd cocks his head to the side. "There you are. Nice and perfect and sweet and calm and afraid... my little poppet" He traces his fingers through Quinn's hair and locks eyes. "How about just a little taste?" He leans in to kiss Quinn. Quinn quickly shoots his hand up and drives the porcelin into the mask's cheek, the drags it down through his mouth.

Rearing back the mask covers his face and howls in pain. Jumping up to run, Quinn slams into the ground instead. He looks down to see his feet taped to the chair as well. Ke kicks and pulls with all his might, finally breaking a leg free. He pulls his bound leg up and rips through the tape with the bloody piece of porcelin.

He had done it. He was free. But just as he was climbing to his feet to get away, a hand gripped his ankle and pulled him back to the decrepid wooden floor.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Blood was pouring feely from the wound on his face. The Mask's skin was haging off of the bone, dangling mercilessly. The color was bleeding from his facad as Bridge. The normal alabaster skin was becoming a sickly blue. Black veins were beginning to trace around his cheek and jaw.

With a hard kick Quinn slammed into his face. The Mask let go and Quinn was finally free of all restraint, running for freedom.

"SKY!" Quinn screamed through the terrential downpoor. He finally got a look at the man holding him. He had Sky's face, or part of it at least. The rest was just black skin hanging from the tendons and bone. Quinn let out a shriek of fright and quickly forced his eyes away.

"LET HIM GO!" Bridge's voice shouted through the rain. He was already wielding his blaster, readying to fire.

"Fine." With the effort of a child flinging a ragdoll The Mask threw Quinn to the ground and leapt at Sky.

The two red rangers wrestled on the cold pavement. Each of them landing harsh blows to the other. Neither of them able to break free.

"Bridge!" Syd flanked the touselling men on the opposite side of the Blue Ranger.

"I can't get a clear shot." Bridge responded, not taking an eye off of the battling rangers. Suddenly in a blast of red light, they were both clad in thier ranger armor. Without a clear visual of Sky's face, there was no way to tear them apart. They broke and stood facing each other, both of them wipping out their delta blaster ready to fire at each other. At this close of a range, the shot would be fatal.

"ALRIGHT!" Syd reared her blaster and prepaired to fire. "I'm going to shoot!"

"NO" They both screamed in unison. "ITS ME DON'T SHOOT!"

"Oh great. Now we have to figure out one thing that Sky would know that the copycat won't." Bridge lowered his blaster down and stared at Syd. His face illuminated instantly. "How many times did you tell me to put my sox away this morning!"

"SEVEN!" The both yelled.

"Damn." Bridge heald his blaster back at ready.

"He can absorb short term memory." Quinn was standing now, a deep gash bleeding from his forhead. "That's how he decieves you."

"Then how can we tell who the real Sky is?" Syd tossed a platinum soaked curl from her face.

"I Know." Quinn reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out his SPD morpher. The silver seemingly gleamed in the dark. "What's this?"

"Quinn, baby. Obvioulsy it's your morpher."

"Wrong." The real Sky didn't miss a beat and took his shot. He nailed the mask right in the chest. Syd was quick as well, whipping out her morpher and confining him in a containment card while she could.

In a blast of red, Sky reverted back to his cadet uniform. Quinn rushed up and threw his arms around his Red Ranger. The rain slowly began to let up and the night went on.

"That was horrible." Quinn said, collapsing into Sky's bed. The Red Ranger curled up beside him, wrapping him in his arms.

"Tell me about it." Sky kissed him gently on the neck. "Don't you ever do that again. I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

"Trust me. I won't be going all Veronica Mars on you ever again." Quinn intertwined his fingers in Sky's. "I can't believe how much he looked like Bridge. How evil he was."

"Yeah, well... It's a tough job here. We all suffer one way or another." Sky's qords hung in the air. Quinn knew he was talking about Jack.

"I'm sorry about Jack. I'm sure he was an amazing ranger." Quinn snuggles a little closer.

"He was." Sky rests his chin on Quinn's shoulder and kisses him on the cheek. "He was an amazing human being."

"I can't help thinking what it would have been like if it had been you under that sheet."

"You'll never have to worry about that. I'll always be here. Protecting you."

"My white knight?" Quinn smiled.

"Exactly."

"What?" Quinn froze. HE felt Sky's tongue lick the side of his face.

"My little poppit..."

//end


	2. Behind The Scenes

Thank you so much for reading Masks

**Thank you so much for reading Masks. I really had such a wonderful time working on this story and sometimes I feel like I made my own little universe with all of these alternative Ideas I had swimming around my head. **

**I wanted to add these two scenes almost as bonus footage just because I had them stored on my computer just in case I decided to write a sequel. That might not happen for a bit, so I hope you can enjoy these instead. Also I have added a list of things that were going to happen but didn't.**

**MAJOR CHANGES TO THE STORY**

_-There was supposed going to be a new Green Ranger named Tru who was going to be romantically linked to Kat._

_-Sky was going to have a scene with Bridge where he was going to purpose that Quinn and he move in together._

_-Z was going to be a body at the table with Jack along with Ally and Tru._

_-Bridge was going to have a thing for Quinn and get outed by MASK._

_-Quinn and Kat were going to have a conversation about Quinn's genetic abilities and the possibility of joining SPD._

**STORY LINES NOT EXPLORED IN SEQUEL**

_-Quinn moving away from Sky and more towards Bridge_

_-MASK not being dead._

_-Quinn's abilities explained as being adopted child, given up by an original SPD scientist, along with his brother._

_-Quinn being an aux. SPD ranger- Codenamed SPD VIOLET_

_-Bridge, Syd, and Quinn were to be called out for a disturbance at an old Farm in 'the fields' where MASK had been hiding out. He was to capture Bridge and Syd and use them as bait to get to Quinn. _

_-MASK has a thing for Quinn because he is Quinn's twin- their powers being the Gemini Project. Quinn can see through other people, MASK can look like other people._

_-MASKS name was to be Carey. He had grown up being abused for his ability driving him crazy. He was rescued by SPD one day and fell in love with a ranger- Sky. He saw Quinn with Sky and did his research and found out about their past and wanted to replace Quinn._

_-The twins get into an all out fight and Carey/MASK eventually gets impaled by farming equipment. _


	3. Alternate Opening

When I was writing MASKS I had a totally different opening

**When I was writing MASKS I had a totally different opening. It was going to be the main intro for Quinn, but also something cute to set up the dichotomy of the group before all the action began. I ended up changing it because I didn't want to have to build up to the action, I wanted to throw you into the middle of it.**

/

The lights in the club began to fall, darkening the room. Just when it got too dark to see, a stream of white lights began to glow. The music began to play and the lights grew with the steady thump of a bass.

A steady voice streamed through the speakers. The three cadets knew it well. It was Quinn.

_I've got my sights set on you _

_And I'm ready to aim _

_I have a heart that will _

_Never be tamed _

_I knew you were something special, _

_When you spoke my name _

_Now I can't wait _

_To see you again _

The lights on the stage illuminated the band in a wash of blues and purples. Quinn left his microphone stand in the back want walked up to the front of the stage. His blonde hair was blown out and hanging in his eyes with a side part. He was dressed as he always did when he performed; his naturally casual style was twisted with a bit of techno punk influence. His dark jeans were embellished with a stitched set of small red stars at the pockets. The cherry color was picket up in the black and red striped tee shirt he wore with a black leather wrist cuff with a Q cut out of it. All of these pieces were accented by the black converse that went up to his calves with his jeans tucked into them and the black studded belt gracing his waist.

_I've got a way of knowing _

_When something is right _

_I feel like I must have known you _

_In another life _

_'Cause I felt this deep connection _

_When you looked in my eyes _

_Now I cant wait _

_To see you again _

The lights flashed as the rest of the band moved forward. The instruments instantly worked into a heavier rock vibe as fans kicked on in the front of the stage, brushing Quinn's blonde hair out of his face.

_The last time I freaked out _

_I just kept looking down _

_I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking 'bout _

_Felt like I couldn't breathe _

_You asked what's wrong with me _

_My best friend Bridgey said, _

_"Oh, he's just being Crazy." _

_The next time we hang out _

_I will redeem myself _

_My heart can't rest till then _

_Whoa whoa _

_I, I can't wait to see you again _

With the last word he turned stepped off of the stage and walked across the floor between the throng of people dancing on the floor. The music was still carrying a heavy rock influence, but his voice was still smooth and seductive.

_I got this crazy feeling _

_Deep inside _

_When you called and asked to see me _

_Tomorrow night _

Quinn circled their table and ran a sultry hand across Sky's shoulders as he made his way back to the stage and slowly took up the steps, making sure to look back at the crowd as he did.

_I'm not a mind reader _

_But I'm reading the signs _

_That you can't wait _

_To see me again_

Just as he took that last step and landed, the lights burst up again, and this time stayed bright.

The last time I freaked out

_I just kept looking down _

_I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what Im thinking 'bout _

Quinn began to work the stage, moving from side to side getting the crowd standing in front of it to jump and dance.

_Felt like I couldn't breathe _

_You asked what's wrong with me _

_My best friend Bridgey said, _

_"Oh, he's just being Crazy." _

_The next time we hang out _

_I will redeem myself _

_My heart can't rest till then _

_Whoa whoa _

_I, I can't wait to see you again_

He pointed to Bridge as the guitar, keys, and drums all fell out leaving the thumping of the bass.

_I've got my sight set on you _

_And I'm ready to aim_

Quinn jumped back and spun around as the music popped back in and backed his voice up louder than ever. Everybody in the house was jumping and cheering. Everybody except Sky. Why had Quinn pointed to Bridge?

_The last time I freaked out _

_I just kept looking down _

_I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking 'bout _

_Felt like I couldn't breathe _

_You asked what's wrong with me _

_My best friend Bridgey said, _

_"Oh, he's just being Crazy" _

_THE next time we hang out _

_I will redeem myself _

_My heart can't rest till then _

_Whoa whoa _

_I, I can't wait to see you again _

_Whoa whoa _

_I, I can't wait to see you again_

The lights died out as the club DJ began to fade into his own music. Soon the people were all moving to the rhythm of pulsing techno, leaving Quinn to walk off the stage. Sky could see him glistening with perspiration from a hard show as he greeted Q with a big hug.

"You were great!" He had to yell over the music.

"Huh?" Quinn questioned. Syd handed him a bottle of water and he thanked her with a big smile.

"I said you were Gr-" Seeing that Quinn still couldn't understand him, he motioned for the group to head out the door to get some air. They all moved towards the exit on the far side of the room. Maneuvering through the throng of dancers and flashing strobes was a bit hard on a Friday night crowd, but they finally reached the door and poured out onto the street.

The brisk night air was a shock from the humidity of the club, sending shivers down Syd's spine. Her usual blonde curls were now pin straight and tussled to the perfect amount of mess. This weather was no match for her strapless black tube dress that she wore over a pair of pink jeans with silver pointed boots. "you guys have fun, it is way too cold and early to be out here." She tossed her hair and messed it up again. "And besides, there's a hottie in there calling my name."

"So you'll be late?" Bridge questioned.

"You know it." Syd said, applying a glittery pink gloss to her lips. After blotting and stuffing the gloss back into her silver clutch she gave Quinn a quick hug. "Great show Q, you should let me dress you for work more often."

"Will do."

And with that, Sydney Drew ducked back into the club and left the three boys to their own devices.

Without warning Sky scooped Quinn into his arms in a tight hug. "You were amazing!" The two parted and he kissed Quinn lightly on the lips. Quinn blushed, as they were standing in the middle of the sidewalk. "I love the red."

"Yeah, Syd thought you would." Quinn laughs. He took a step back to admire his boyfriend. Sky looked good in a form fitting red button up over a black tee with a pair of black slacks and black boots.

"So you finally let her make you into her own little Barbie?" Bridge asked, looking equally as fit in a bright blue graphic tee over a black button up and some ripped up jeans and black converse.

"Yeah well, I had to fight the curling iron away." He laughed, his bright green eyes, standing out even more now that they were lined with a dark blue. "But I am glad we came to a mutual agreement."

"You should be, you looked hot tonight." Sky wrapped an arm over Quinn's shoulder and the three began to walk. New Tech City may have been beautiful during the day, but it was breathtaking at night. All of the lights and sounds of the city were like a song played specifically for the citizens. Quinn squeezed his head against Sky's shoulder and smiled to himself. It was perfect. This was perfection.

/


	4. Deleted Scene

When I finally started piecing the story together and getting downto it, I had to cut a lot of a side spot because it was going

**When I finally started piecing the story together and getting downto it, I had to cut a lot of a side spot because it was going to be a one shot instead of a full-fledged fic. One of the side stories was a blossoming romance between Quinn and Bridge. This would have been the opening to the second part of the story.**

/

"NO!" Quinn shot up in the bed; his blonde hair was matted to the sweat on his face. He looked around the darkened room for any sign of an intruder. The only sound echoing in the silent night was the dribbles of rain on the window.

"Quinn?" Sky sat up groggily, wiping the sleep away from his eyes. "What's wrong babe, you okay?" The blanket fell down his torso, leaving his chest open to the pale blue light of the room.

"Yeah, I uh... bad dream." He wipes the sweat off of his forehead with a trembling hand. It was all so real. His voice, his breathe.

"Did you have another dream?" Sky was at full attention. Quinn was shaking in his arms. The red ranger pulls him in tighter.

"Yeah." Quinn's voice was short. Sky could be so overprotective sometimes, but he knew it was with a good heart. "He was you again." Quinn broke from their embrace and moved from the bed.

"Where are you going?" Sky ran a hand through his own messy locks and swung his legs over the side of his bed.

"You know how Crueger gets when I sleep over." Quinn was quickly dressing again. He slid on his jeans and thin grey hooded shirt. "Besides, you need to get some sleep."

"I would sleep better if you were with me."

"Yeah with all of the shouting and kicking I am sure you get tons of rest." Quinn slides his shoes on and gives Sky a kiss on the forehead. "I'll just head home and call you in the morning."

"Okay." Sky didn't buy the lame excuse that Quinn was throwing at him. "But this is the fourth time this week. I'm worried about you."

"I'm not glass Sky." Quinn pulled his hair back behind his had and tied it in a messy ball with an elastic, allowing pieces to fall back in his eyes. Usually it would have annoyed him, but now it was a welcome attribute. Hiding his eyes was everything to him right now.

"I know." Sky stood up form the bed, his white boxers glowing in the night. "But I just want to make sure you're safe. I don't want you to get hurt again." He traces his fingers through Quinn's hair and pushed a few pieces behind his ear.

"I'm fine. Honest." Quinn puts on a brave smile. "I just don't want you to get in trouble for having late night visits from the civilian folk."

"You know Crueger doesn't care." Sky kisses him on the cheek and pulls him in for another tight embrace. "To him you're another member of the B Squad."

"Yup." Quinn buries his face in Sky's shoulder, inhaling his sweet soapy scent. "But I know when I am pushing it. I don't wanna press my luck with the blue dog."

"Yeah, well, if you never call him 'the blue dog' then you'll stay in his good graces." Sky chuckled and sways a little. "Bridge found that out the hard way."

Quinn smiles and pulls away. "I love you."

Sky smiles. "I love you too."

"Now get to bed." Quinn gives him a quick slap on the butt and grabs his burgundy corduroy jacket and slides it on, along with his grey messenger bag. "I promise I'll call in the morning."

"Okay." Sky retreats to his bed and slides underneath the blankets. "Night."

"G'night." Quinn makes his way out of the room and into the main hallway. He would never say it to Sky but sometimes he really wanted to be treated like an adult. He was nineteen and Sky treated him like he was seven. Sure the Red Ranger was two years older, but he was always watching Quinn, making sure he was safe.

Ever since the incident in the Doll Warehouse he has had officers on call just in case something happened to Quinn and they needed someone to respond. It was like big brother was always there. It made Quinn feel inferior.

The teen quickened his pace through the hallway. It was empty at night, and held an heir of mystery. The slick walls were usually bright and glossy. As night fell and the lights dimmed they became mirror like, casting phantoms across the walls. Quinn picked up his steps even more, almost to a jog. The overwhelming sense of paranoia was settling in.

Just as he turned a corner he collided with a body, sending a shock through his system. "Ah!" A small scream escaped his mouth as he fell to the ground.

"Hey, whoa. You okay, Q?" Bridge Carson leaned over and helped the fallen male up. "Sorry about that. I thought I was alone."

"Yeah, sorry." Quinn was hesitant about taking the Blue Ranger's hand so he took to his feet on his own.

"You heading out?" Bridge lifted his brow. "At Three O Clock?"

"Yeah well..." His voice trailed off. "Why are you up so late?" Maybe a change of subject could help him out a bit. He was still a little scared of Bridge, or at least of a monster wearing his face.

"Oh you know... bad dreams..." Bridge averted his eyes and smiled shyly. Only a smile the real Bridge could make. It was sincere and helpless but had an heir of hope just tangible enough to be seen.

"I know what you mean." Quinn watches his feet. He hated feeling this way, afraid and vulnerable. "Walk me home?"

…

"So I hear you have a meeting with Crueger?" The two began to walk together.

"Yeah." Quinn enjoyed the feeling of warmth emulating from Bridge as they walked down the damp sidewalk, passing stoop after stoop. "I don't know if I should be excited or afraid."

"He's a reasonable guy. I am sure you won't be reprimanded again."

"Yeah, the Misses already took care of the motherly scolding." Quinn smiled. The commander's wife was always so sweet. She really cared for their safety.

"Do you think he'll ask you to join the SPD?" Bridge questioned.

"I don't know." The two of them stopped at the entrance the Quinn's apartment building.

"I think you would do the team good. Not to mention if you had a morpher I am sure Sky could call off all the secret service protection."

"Does he know how romantic that's not?"

"He just wants to protect you." Bridge grabbed Quinn's hand. "You're the world to him."

"Then why doesn't he listen to me?" Quinn pulled his hand away and shoved it into his pocket.

"Because he's Sky. He's stubborn and strong minded." Bridge smiled. "Kinda like another blonde I know…"

"Very funny."

"I thought so."

**As you can see I wanted to take it to a bit more romantic level, but it just never worked. Bridge was too sweet as the best friend to become the other man. Who knows.**


End file.
